Assa Darson
, , |occupation = Singer-songwriter, actor |spouse(s) = Sifre Crows (1998-2005) |genres = Jazz, soul |years_active = 1983-present |labels = Warner Music Group, Favelopia }} Not to be confused with Arla Dawson. Assa Daniel Darson is a Brazilian singer-songwriter, who rose to fame in the mid-1980s. Early life Assa Darson was born in 1961 in Recife, Brazil, where he was raised in the same house with his parents and five siblings. Darson has been singing for the majority of his life due to his background. According to a interview, his descent comes from Italy and the Netherlands; his grandfather was a Dutch colonist in Suriname who moved to Brazil during World War II. In 1976, at the age of 15, Assa and his siblings formed a singing group, titled The Darsons. After performing in local concerts throughout the late 70s, the group decided to tour through Brazil in 1980. However, the group disbanded in 1981 due to conflicting goals between the siblings. Career In March 1983, Darson signed to Warner-Eletrka-Atlantic (now called Warner Music Group) and released his debut single, "Beautiful Lights". Since then, Assa has released eight albums and has released several international hits. He has also won several awards in Kuboia. Personal life In 1991, Darson met Kuboian model Sifre Crows at an awards show. In 1992, the two began dating, and later got engaged in 1994 and married on 22nd July 1998. The two had one child together, Liberty, who is a popular recording artist who goes under the stage name Flavia. The two seperated in February 2005, and divorced in April that year. Crows later died on 25th November 2017 due to drug misuse. Although the two had been divorced for over twelve years by that point, Darson was still reported to be devastated. Since June 2010, Darson has lived in a mansion in the Kuboian Borders with his daughter, Liberty, and a single butler. Controversy Main article: Assa Darson-XMUSIC rivalry It has been reported that French singer XMUSIC has a severe dislike for Darson. This may also be a reason why his girlfriend Zara Dawson hates Flavia, as Flavia is Darson's daughter. This has resulted in competitions, which can be very weird/inappropriate at times. The feuds have been going on since 1996, and have gotten so out of control that XMUSIC was dropped from Binkini Records. When Flavia was born, Darson did not publicly announce it in order to avoid XMUSIC killing the baby. Discography Albums Singles * 1984 - "Beautiful Lights" * 1984 - "Teach You" * 1986 - "Wild Thing" * 1986 - "Until Sunset" * 1986 - "Paradise Town" * 1989 - "Surely" * 1989 - "Change of Pace" * 1992 - "My Love to You" * 1993 - "The Way It Is" * 1993 - "Days Go On" * 1996 - "Chaotic" * 1997 - "Nothing Without You" * 1998 - "Violin" * 2001 - "Thank You, God" * 2003 - "Angel" * 2006 - "I Can See a Future" * 2011 - "Tell Me" * 2012 - "Ridiculous Things" * 2016 - "Some Days" Category:Fictional singers Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Brazil Category:Males Category:1960s Category:1960s births Category:1961 Category:1961 births Category:People Category:Actors Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional male actors Category:Male actors Category:Brazilian expatriates in Kuboia Category:Living people